Queridos monstruos
by Reveire
Summary: Kaneki se devora, y en el fondo del infierno, tiene en su locura una despreciable blancura. [Para Silly Kitten].


**Renuncia:** todas mis feels y Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas: M** átenme, por favor. Soy horrible para la poesía, lo se, y que es mi primera vez escribiéndola...posiblemente elimine esto mas tarde *cries*. Y además, esto es un regalo para **Silly Kitten,** que se lee todos mis fics de aquí y que shippea casi lo mismo que yo, ah. Bonita, espero que encuentres algo lindo en este fic que te regalo *huye avergonzada*.

* * *

Él, Ella, mariposa

Dios, Diosa, la Prosa

Kaneki, Rize y Touka

* * *

 **Queridos Monstruos**

* * *

Él mira y destruye

Ella mira y mata por tres

Ella mira y en Él produce

Mas de mil menos seis

Ciempiés

 **.**

Él mira, y nada

Él mira, y llora

Él mira, y canta

Mas de mil menos seis

 _"Te mataré"_

 _._

Ellos tocan, raspan

Ellos aman, lloran

Ellos son los que arrastran

Mas de mil menos seis

Noches de mantas

.

Él entra, Ella sale

Él ruega, Ella ríe

¿Cuántos mas valen

Los callejones que sonríen

Ante su sufrimiento andante?

 **.**

Ella toca con las manos

Toca el interior, busca sus astros

Los que se tiñen de blanco

Y lloran porque quieren hundirse

En los deseos de arrepentirse

 **.**

Son mil menos seis

Las veces en que toca

La puerta al revés

De su locura que se enrosca

En manos peligrosas

De una Diosa

 **.**

Son mil menos seis

Las veces en que grita

Maldiciones al ayer

Donde, por lo menos, una sonrisa

De parte de Ella

Existía

 **.**

Son mil, y no seis

Las veces en que la blancura

Limpia su dentadura

Y piensa que ya no debe de haber nada

 **.**

Y así es, que Ella raspa

Y Él grita, porque no sabe amar

Ni que su locura dé una andanza

Sobre las corduras que se arrastran

.

Y entonces,

«Touka-chan»

.

Y entonces,

«Kaneki-kun, despierta

Que alguien intenta derrumbar

La puerta»

.

Y entonces

Todas las puertas

De la cafetería

Se cierran ante su certeza

 **.**

«Touka-chan…

¿Quién?»

 **.**

Él anda, Ella muere

Él es herido, Ella hiere

¿Cuánta mas catástrofe debe sufrir

Este pobre a quien nadie quiere oír?

 **.**

Él era, Ella es

Porque no olvides, Touka

Que no hay final más espantoso

Que la caída de quien fue glorioso

.

Él bebe café, Ella también

¡Pero qué delicioso es

Probar las miserias

De los gritos que aletean!

 **.**

Él odia la carne, Ella, quizás

Él sabe amar, Ella, ojalá

Porque tal vez, en el fondo

No existe el camino sin retorno

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Kaneki-kun, ámame»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Touka-chan… ¿Quién?»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Es una orden»

 **.**

Desde afuera

Llora como la mariposa

Que se lamenta por la muerte

De su propia prosa

 **.**

¡Qué bonito debe ser amar!

Rize,

Que tanto buscaste abrazar

Sin destruir las alas de los demás

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Se un Dios, conmigo»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Ya eres parte de mí, Rize-san»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Touka-chan… ¿Quién?»

 **.**

Y entonces

Ya nadie escucha

Los golpes en la puerta

De quien era una prosa muda

 **.**

Entonces, él ya no puede reconocer

Que los ojos de Ella no son los mismos que ayer

Que estos no son tan crueles ni exigentes

Es que buscan amor entre las manos calientes

 **.**

Rize, Rize

Que arrancas con dientes

Besas con plegarias

¡No rompas mis metáforas improvisadas!

 **.**

Rize, ah, pobre de ella

Que si es diosa o no

O si es de una mugrienta realeza

…Pobre de ella

 **.**

Touka, que miras desde la ventana,

Has de saber bien, que las diosas

No tienen importancia al mañana

Ni a sus espinas rojas

 **.**

Touka, que fuiste amada

Por más de mil menos seis

Palabras cantadas

Has de saber bien

 **.**

Has de saberlo, Prosa,

Que fuiste amada por el miserable

Y que la diosa

Ahora busca otra cosa

 **.**

No es la carne, no es el llanto

Ya no importa quién es de quien

Ni cuantos pueden ser los ojos cansados

Que vomitan granos de café

 **.**

No llores, Prosa

Que tu aletear es hermoso

Como mariposa

Que rompe los ojos de quien fue glorioso

 **.**

Y dentro de las entrañas

Ella lo ama

Pero lamenta, negando con la cabeza

Que solo es un Dios en la pobreza

 **.**

¿Cómo puede ser, Rize

Que no te rías ante tu gran travesía?

Que el herido ahora hiere…

¿Qué más buscas ahora, querida?

 **.**

¿Qué no ves que has logrado

Apagarle los ojos

Cortar sus cuellos amarrados

Y quitar por fin ese rostro glorioso?

 **.**

¿Qué no ves, Diosa, que es imposible

Amar a quien ha olvidado

Ver los besos visibles

De la Prosa que lo ha adorado?

 **.**

Rize, que devoras

Rize, que tú solo te has dejado devorar

Por un solo monstruo

Que ya no sabe si puede ser, incluso

Un demonio

 **.**

Rize, que destruyes

Rize, que estás dejando que te derrumben

Sus ojos de sapo enjaulado

Como si él nunca nada hubiera mostrado

 **.**

Rize, que eres un ramo de maldiciones

No mires con esos horrores

Sus ojos neutros, que ya no temen

A tus manos que nada merecen

 **.**

¡Diosa!

¿Por qué lloras?

¿Acaso no sonreías como mentirosa?

¿O es que esperabas que te amara como a la prosa?

 **.**

¡Diosa!

Que solo sirves para devorar

No te alimentes de todo su ser

Ni escribas su nombre en la pared

 **.**

¡Diosa!

¿Qué haces en los campos de su infierno

Riéndote de su blancura que fue un cielo?

Diosa, no desees aquello

No desees lo que tantos heridos

Quisieron en sus pensamientos molidos

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Kaneki-kun

¿Acaso quieres devorarme?»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Rize-san…¿Quién?»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Yo soy un ghoul»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Kaneki, idiota, hay que volver a casa»

 **.**

Pero…

«¿Kaneki... ¿Quien?»

 **.**

¿Cuántos demonios no se arrepienten

De haber destruido a los dioses

Que se amaban entre sus cariños

Que nada ofrecían?

 **.**

¿Cuántos no se han arrepentido

De arruinar al herido

Que se deja herir

Y que teme a morir?

 **.**

¿Cuántos no se han arrepentido

De dejar al Dios ahogarse en el canibalismo?

No olvides, mamá, que eras débil

No olvides que se oxidado el amor de Kaneki

 **.**

No olvides, Rize

No olvides, Touka

No olvides, mundo

Que Él no es nada

 **.**

¡Prosa!

¿Qué tanto te lamentas?

¿Es que querías, en realidad

Que Él te curara las mordeduras con su amabilidad?

 **.**

¡Prosa!

¿Cuántas hermandades has roto?

¿Cuántas promesas?

¿De qué te lamentas?

 **.**

Touka, no olvides

Que tú puedes ser ángel

Con alas rotas

Que se transformen en una prosa

Que adoran al Dios

Que adoró las cascaras de piel

 **.**

Kaneki, no olvides

Mamá, no olvides

Rize, no olvides

Mundo, tú eres el que está mal

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Kaneki-kun, mal chico»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«¿Cómo es que mueres llorando, Rize-san?»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«No hay casa a la que ir, Touka-chan»

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Prosa, tu piel es maravillosa»

 **.**

Y entonces

La negrura se tiñe

En el blanco del espanto

Al verla morirse

 **.**

Dios, que la sensibilidad has perdido

Que te has devorado a la Diosa

Sin siquiera dejarla caminar por tu olvido

Y no dejas ni volar a la mariposa

 **.**

Dios, el mundo está mal

El mundo te ha arrancado la posibilidad de amar

Dios, no me hagas matar a una persona

Dios, prefiero ser herido a que herir

 **.**

Dios

¿Te acuerdas?

 **.**

Ahora, Él se asoma por la ventana

Ahora, devora el amor que amamanta

Ahora, Él la toma por el cuello

Y calla sus ruegos

 **.**

¿No era que adorabas

Sus ojos que cantaban

Las mil menos seis miserias

Que se liberaban de sus cadenas?

 **.**

¿No era que adorabas su cariño

Ese que le temía al olvido?

Ese que se ocultaba en la agresión

Y ocultaba por ti una tímida pasión

 **.**

Dios

¿No era que adorabas a mamá,

A Rize-san,

…A Touka-chan?

 **.**

¿Por qué, Dios,

Te devoras su piel, sus lágrimas

Que aún murmuran «vamos a casa»?

Dios, sácate la máscara

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Ka…neki.

Ca...sa»

 **.**

Y entonces,

El cadáver de la Diosa a un costado del callejón

 **.**

Y entonces,

«No me hagas matar a una persona»

 **.**

Y entonces,

Kaneki y Touka se amaban como nadie

 **.**

Y entonces,

«Rize-san, tu no debes amarme»

 **.**

Y entonces, nada

El cielo saborea sus dedos

Que la sangre de la Prosa

Es deliciosa

Y en ella hay un sabor

Que nada podría tener que ver con el amor

 **.**

El cielo que el Dios destruye

Para poder bajar al callejón

Que la Diosa alguna vez le arrebató

Y por fin colocarse la máscara que lo marcó

 **.**

No llores, Kaneki-kun

Que no hay nadie más querido que nosotros

Y que nuestros demonios

Pueden ser mas amados que nosotros,

Los monstruos

 **.**

No rías, Kaneki

Que casa ya está muy lejos

Y no hay razón en tus festejos

Que en mi pecho sin vida envuelvo

Y algun día, entre todos los muertos

Alabaremos

 **...**

Kaneki se devora,

Y en el fondo del infierno

Tiene en su locura

Una despreciable blancura

.

.

.

 _¿Qué eres tú?_

 _–Yo soy un ghoul._

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

 _–Yo…–Se ríe– ¿Ken Kaneki... quien?_

.

Al final, el Dios no se reconoce a sí mismo

Pues no sabe que, al final, resultó solo ser un monstruo

Que no ama ni es amado

Pues a todos se los ha devorado

.

– _Qué débiles resultaron ser, Touka-chan, Rize-san._

.

Porque al infierno lo han llevado con el cabello negro

Y al cielo se dirige con la blancura que teñirá de rojo

La blancura de su dentadura

Y su locura

.

(–Y al final, si, al final me las devoré a las dos.

…¿A quiénes? ¿Quién devoró a quien?

¿A quién, mamá?).

 **...**

Dios no se reconoce

Él no se reconoce

Kaneki Ken no se reconoce

¿Estaría mal llorar?

 **...**

 _Rize-san,_

 _Si monstruos no fuéramos_

 _¿Hubieras deseado también_

 _En tus manos el fuego?_

 **.**

 _Touka-chan,_

 _Si yo no te querría_

 _¿A donde irían las aves_

 _De mis mentiras?_

 **...**

Entonces, si. Mientras se hunde en sus cadáveres con miradas que culpan, se ríe.

Al final, Kaneki Ken se ha devorado al cielo y al infierno enteros.

 _._

 _._


End file.
